Team CLVR
by VaultBoyWonder
Summary: Vacuo: the Kingdom of Sand and Sun. Recenty, there's been a spike in Grimm attacks, thanks to the work of Raiders and a man calling himself King of Remnant. Nothing a plucky group of first year huntsmen can't handle, right? Charlie, Lloyd, Valerie, and Rhys make up CLVR, the team to save Vacuo. (Rated M just to be safe. Everything aside from OC's belong to RT and Monty Oum)
1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat in the dimly lit office, nervously tapping the linoleum tile floor with his feet. He knew exactly why he was there, and dreaded it. It'd been a few days since his final exam at Signal: a one-on-one duel with a random opponent. He made himself look like a fool in front of so many important people, and was very confident that none of the Huntsmen Academies would take him because of it. He felt his face heat up with shame as he silently prayed for this whole ordeal to finally end.

"Charlemagne Trèfle?" A voice called out from behind him, although Charlie dare not turn back to see the man who was likely about to chew him out.

'Y-Yes, sir. But I prefer Charlie. It's a lot easier to say." He stammered out.

The source of the voice closed the door behind him and made his way to the chair on the other side of the desk Charlie was sitting in front of. The man was tall and broad, and walked like a Goliath in human form. Loose looking garbs covered most of his skin, but what Charlie could see was a bronze color, like the girls he'd pass everyday between combat training and academics. His eyes were a brilliant gold, and his smile seemed to light the room like an explosion.

"If you say so. Mister Trèfle, I trust you know who I am. After all, I was there during the final exams." He boasted, posing a bit to try and jog the boy's memory.

"You're Headmaster Theodore, from The Shade Academy in Vacuo. You train people to become Huntsmen."

"And here I thought I'd be talking to someone less astute. Your transcript told me that much. So painfully average in your studies that you didn't even bother applying to any of the Academies. But I think I saw something when I watched you fight. I don't know what happened between you and that boy, but I've never seen such ferocity and control in one's Semblance at your age."

Charlie stood up and bowed before Theodore, just as his father taught him. He sniffled, honestly flustered and worked up over everything.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did at the final exams. I shouldn't have lost control like that, no matter what."

"Oh calm down, boy! I'd have yelled at you already if I was here for that. I'm not here to chew you out for the tournament. I'm here to offer you a spot on the next airship to Shade. You proved that you're strong, so I wanted to extend my invitation. I won't pressure you to accept my invitation, but I do hope to see you with the other first years Monday morning." He assured before taking his leave.

Before stepping out, Theodore left a slip of paper on the desk for Charlie. One ticket to Shade Academy, complete with a Student Visa stamp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's up, Internet? Yeah, it's been a while, but a lot has happened since chapter 1. But enough of that. I own nothing but my OCs. Everything else belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. Enjoy. **_

There was a lump in Charlie's throat the entire way back home. What he should've been feeling was honor and excitement that such an offer was extended to him, after the travesty that was his exam. What he felt instead was dread. Guilt. A deep fear of what would happen when he told his father. As he slowly moped his way down the dirt road that led to his home, Cloverfield Farm, he muttered to himself in an attempt to settle both his mind and his stomach.

"It'll be fine, Charlie. You can't keep it from him, and you especially can't just act like it never happened. You know he'll be devastated, but you both know he can't keep you here forever. He knew that when he let you go to Signal in the first place. But I'm sure he was expecting Beacon or something close like that, not some far-off place like Shade!"

The sound of the screen door swinging open ripped him from his thoughts. Standing in the door was Arthur Trefle, Charlie's father. He looked almost identical to Charlie, save for the crows feet and the silver that lined the bottom of his deep crimson hair. His overalls were dirt stained from the hours he likely spent tending to the crops and making sure the watering pipes weren't busted. He held a large steel bowl close to his chest, with freshly picked ears of corn peeking over the rim.

"Hey, kiddo! Figured you'd be getting home a little earlier, but that's Signal for ya. You're just in time for supper!" He cheered, hurrying back inside.

Their farmhouse wasn't what most would call luxurious, but it certainly felt like it to Charlie. The dining room and the living room were practically the same room, with only a line of brass on the floor dividing them. The living room had a big sofa relatively close to a CCT Radio. The dining room had a round table with a vase full of green chrysanthemum flowers sitting in the middle. Only two chairs were set up, leaving a comically large amount of space at the rest of the table.

"Hey, dad? So I have something important to tell you. It's kind of a big deal, but I know I can't keep it from you forever."

Charlie's dad came through the kitchen door with two big bowls of stew that smelled heavenly to Charlie. He choked up a little at the scent. It was a favorite of his, ever since he was a kid: Spicy Beef Stew.

"Did you fail? Well, can't be helped. Not everyone can make the cut to be a huntsman. But at least you got a place right here. I know it ain't much, but I know you can still be happy right here. C'mon, let's chow do-"

"Headmaster Theodore offered me a place at Shade Academy!" He blurted out, cutting off Arhur's thinly-veiled excitement. Charlie looked at Arthur and saw the shiny, happy face he'd seen almost his entire life vanish, and get replaced with a defeated smile, like he was trying not to show how heartbroken the news made him.

"Shade? That school all the way in Vacuo? Huh...that...that's amazing. Son, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dad, you don't have to lie to me. I know you don't want me to go. After what happened with Mom, I get it. But I don't want to be a farmer boy while the world hurts like it is. I don't know if I wanna go to Shade, but I do know that I want to be like Mom. I wanna help people and make the world a better place for you and me and just about everybody else…"

"I know, Charlie. I just...I don't wanna lose you. I already lost your mama, and I just don't know if I can handle losing you. Not when you're all I have left."

There was a strangling silence in the dining room. There was no air, no atmos[here. Only a tension not even the sharpest knife could cut through.

"Charlemagne Lierre Trefle, you know I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what you choose. And...we both know Cat would never forgive me if I didn't give you the chance to do what you want with your life. I won't get in the way of you going to Shade, and I won't try to guilt you into giving it up. All I ask is I get to see you off, and that you'll call every now and again when you get there." He said, trying visibly to not break down.

Charlie ran up and hugged his father tightly. "I'll make sure to come back whenever I can, and I'll stay as safe as Remnant will allow." He promised. "Now, lets eat before the stew gets cold."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy Monday morning at the airship port in Vale. Charlie sat alone on a bench near the edge as the ship lifted off, mostly because he'd always had issues with keeping his balance on takeoff. He tried his best to wave to Arthur, who was crying his eyes out as he flailed his arms as a frantic sendoff, as if he'd never see Charlie again. Charlie tried to stand up and give his father a clearer goodbye, but managed to fall flat on his back as the airship finally took off.

"Oi, Beanpole? Ya doin' alright, lad?" A man asked before lifting Charlie up to his feet. The man towered over Charlie, and was built like a mountain. The receding hairline and giant beard made him look older, though the large sword strapped to his back distinguished him from a regular passenger.

"I'm fine, mister. Just not the best at keeping my balance on airships like this."

"It's alright, lad. So, you're headin' to Shade? You seem a bit young to try huntin' Grimm on your own." He asked, taking a seat on the bench.

"Well, Theodore invited me to go to Shade after my exam. Figured I'd take him up on his offer, just to get started on seeing the rest of the world before I graduate." Charlie admitted as he took a seat next to him. "Apparently I was the only one to get personally invited at Signal. Everyone else applied or just chose right after their scores came out."

The man laughed loudly, bellowing out a rough cackle that drew stares from the others on the ship. He slapped his knee and put his arm around Charlie. "That's too rich, lad. I got the same talk from ol' Theo! I got arrested in Vale, and he came to see me. Said I had a record all over Remnant as a renegade, since I ran with The Flintlocks for a Beowolf's age. Anyways, it was a choice I had to make between gettin' certified at Shade or gettin' the gallows. Betcha can't guess which I picked, laddy."

Charlie stared in silent amazement before finally sputtering out "The...The Flintlocks...you traveled with _THE _Flintlocks?! The independent huntsmen and huntresses that travel Remnant solely to kick butt and kill Grimm en masse?!"

"I take it yer a fan, aye? Yeah, I ran with em' since I could pick up ol' Whiskey Peak and put her to work. Now I'm lookin' to go legit, since they ain't gonna hang me if I got me a license."

Charlie looked back down at the floor, not knowing how to respond. That was, until he saw the giant reach for the weapon case on his back, causing him to scoot to the farthest end of the bench with superhuman speed.

"Ah, terribly sorry, lad. Guess I'm too used to how things were with the boys. Just interested in whatever you might be bringing to the fight."

Charlie nodded and slowly took the case off his back and popped it open. He pulled out a folded-up polearm, with polished mahogany making up the fragmented handle. Lines arched up to the tip of the smooth, sharp blade on what looked like the business end of the weapon. Charlie took a deep breath and, with a flick of his wrist, folded the polearm together before using it to prop himself up.

"It's name is Evergreen Tide. I know I was supposed to forge my own at Signal, but this was my mom's. She left it to me, and I don't think she'd want it collecting dust on a shelf back home. It can fire bullets, but it doesn't shoot any faster than you can pull the trigger."

There was a deafening silence, followed by the boisterous laugh of the giant.

"Lad, you're gonna be just fine out there. A tip from an old criminal huntsman, though: don't go around explaining your weapon with words. If you can't muster a flashy description, show what it can do when a big Ursa comes along. That'll make yer Ma prouder than a Schnee, that's for damn sure!"

Charlie put away Evergreen Tide and took his seat back on the bench. "In that case, I sure can't wait to see you put that buster to work."


End file.
